


Clouds and Storms and Nights

by Animefan09



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Boys, Bisexual Cloud Strife, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Squall Leonhart, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys having Sex, Boys in Chains, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Masturbation, Mostly Cloud/Noctis, Mostly Squall/Noctis, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Noctis can’t get his hands off these two, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, multiple AUs, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and crazy stuff; I put together, enjoy!I don’t own any of the characters or Final Fantasy, but the plots are lol!





	1. Squall/Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper! Noctis and Cop! Squall au! Enjoy reading!

Squall lives next door to a hot fucker name Noctis Lucis Caelum. Everyday he hears loud music playing next door and can’t seem to understand what this bastard is up to. He couldn’t understand why the hell Noctis was doing in his apartment. At first, he thought he was in a band of sorts, but he later found out from one of his other neighbors that he isn’t. Then, he thought he always partying with his buddies, but he later found out he was always alone when he plays his fucking music. So, now he thinks he was just doing it to piss him off.

In all honesty, he was getting tired of hearing the loudness of the music playing rock and heavy metal music. He just wanted to sleep damn it! Tonight was definitely one of those days where he was ready to kill someone due to a tough day at the police station; his partner didn’t help either with his consent bragging of himself. Squall quickly got out of bed and stormed outside of his apartment with nothing but him wearing his black pajama pants. He rush towards the right-side of his apartment and began to banging on the hot shots’ door. He heard shuffling and thudding noises behind said door. He heard a small ‘coming!’ and waited for the idiot to get it open, so he could rip him one.

The door open to a flush Noctis that had loose baggy clothes on and messy, raven-haired hair. He didn’t care, though. This guy had been playing loud annoying music ever since he moved in. Squall didn’t care how cute or sexy he was at the moment; all he wanted was to sleep and get ready for the next day.

“Listen, Noctis! You better stop playing that loud fucking music or I’ll arrest you for disturbing the peace! So, help me to the fucking sixes that if you don’t!!”

He left without so much as looking back, and he didn’t see the shamful and guilty look that Noctis had. Squall slammed the door really hard that sent the walls rattling. Finally, he got some peace and quiet for once.

 

[Next Morning]

Squall got up at the sound of the familiar ring tone that was set up for his alarm. He sighed and groan at the meaning of it all. He grabbed his phone and press stop. He scrub his face with his hands and got rid of the sleep in his eyes. He threw the sheets behind and swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stared at the floor for few minutes. In those few minutes, he questioned why the hell he have to get up so early. He, finally, got out of his comfy bed and stride over towards his closet that was filled with his work clothes.

He grabbed the typical dark blue police uniform, and he grabbed his hat that he all so hated (he couldn’t wait to be a detective) and the black shoes that was classy looking but was made for running. He also grabbed his black leather belt and white undershirt to complete the look of his ever day wear. He strip out of his pajama pants and put on his uniform pants and tighten the belt around his waist. He then put on the rest of his uniform on and hoist his gun in the holster and grab his handcuffs in its rightful place. He painfully sighed at his look. Six, he hated his uniform.

He went into the kitchen and started to brew his coffee. He went to the fridge and got his lunch that he made last night before going to bed. His life was like this everyday with exception of few car chases and domestic violence, more like arguments that set off a distributes in the neighborhoods, but other than that nothing really. Okay, a few dead bodies but most of them had heart attacks. Anyways, he was partnered with a guy who could not shut up about his life. What makes it worse they were in a car for the whole day, so he couldn’t excuse himself to the bathroom or whatever.

Squall quickly made his coffee and grab his lunch and headed out the door. He locked it while heard the door next to him opening. He looked up and saw Noctis coming out the door...he looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and red and hair was all messed up.

“Noctis?”  
He jumped,“yeah?”  
“What the hell happen to you?”  
“Oh, nothing...um...I just saw a sad movie that’s all.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“Listen, I’m sorry about the music and all.”  
“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah, cool.”

With that he left and went to his work. He just hope nothing will go bad today.

 

[Later in the Night]

He was, of course, was wrong about today. His hope was not in his favor, today. First, a shooting happen in the station; the newbie didn’t put his safety latch on and accidentally set it off and now everyone was on edge for the whole day. Second, his partner was sick, so he had to ride with the guy that he hates the most in the world, Seifer Alsmay. Thirdly, his captain was getting married and invited everyone to his bachelor party. Which leads to right now, he and his co-workers were at some strip club that was called The Turks’ Palace. He really didn’t want to go, but he really had no say considering this is his boss’s bachelor party, and his best man was paying everything...so why not?

He walked in his usual black leather, whit fur jacket, white and black-trimmed shirt, sliver lion head necklace, black leather pants, and black leather biker shoes. Once he entered the club, his co-workers started to whistle at him. He rolled his eyes and ignored their teasing banter and laughter. A waitress, who was wearing nothing but black lace underwear and blue tape on her nipples, came and gave them their drinks.

“All right!”  
“Sweet!”  
“Thanks, sweetie~”  
“Okay, okay! Everyone here’s a night for celebration to the soon-to-be groom! Cheers!”

Everyone clinked their glasses of clear liquid when he drowned the drink he realized it was vodka. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness and was wishing that he had better people as co-workers. He got up and went to the bar while the others went to the VIP rooms to get their lap dance. He shook his head and wonder if this was a good idea after all. He order whiskey and went to the front and sat down to see the stripper that was dancing currently.

She was wearing pink lace underwear and bra with hooks that tied her white stockings. Her red heals clinked the black marble textile of the stage, and she started to ride the pole and shaking her ass to the crowd. He just sip the whiskey with no interest whatsoever. She left the stage with money in her underwear and bra. Then, the lights dimmer down to make it look like a candle lit room. Suddenly, the beaded curtains in the back of the stage lifted and stood a man with a black wavy robe that drifted behind him when he moved, wore black, tight pants, and had no shirt on. The crowd start to whistle and howl, but he didn’t move one inch away from his face because he knew that man on stage...Noctis. Noctis started to sing and a song that he knew all too well: La Vie en Rose.

His voice was smooth like whiskey, husky, and soft when he sang. His voice range could go very high and low when needed. He stared at him in complete shock and awe. His mouth was moving and it was captivating. He felt his heart beat faster when he got closer towards him and somehow in a graceful motion he was on his back while holding a red rose. Slowly, he moved it towards him and held it out for him. He unconsciously held onto it and saw Noctis smiling at him softly. He blushed, he hope no one can see it, and just held to the rose and move it closer to him. Noctis got up and sat down on the chair that was stage and posed at the same time the song was over and lights went out.

Everyone was clapping, whistling, and howling with cheers. He chugged down the rest of his whiskey and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn around and saw a red head that motion to follow him. He stood up and awkwardly followed him to the back to a room that had a sign said: Safe Haven.

“You got the rose which means free lap dance or sex, yo.”  
“Wait, what?!”  
“Relax, it’s legal, yo.”  
“No, I mean what does the rose-”  
“Oh, right. You must be new here. Listen, when Gar gives you the rose it means you got pick of his choosing to get a lap dance or sex that’s on the house, yo.”  
“Wait, how many-”  
“Believe it or not, you’re the first person got pick by him. He never does this; he usually gives people lap dances and calls it!” he laughed.  
“Okay.”  
“Alright, go in! Have fun~yo!”

He got push in and the door close and lock behind him. He eyes widen in shock because the room he was in. It had red wallpaper and a red neon sign that read: Welcome! A black, massive round bed in the middle of the room, a dark red, leather couch, and a makeup stand with a stool underneath it. He looked around and took in the room. Finally, he noticed Noctis setting on the couch and was laying there sexily and smirking at him slyly.

“Didn’t think you were the type of person to go to a strip club.”  
“Didn’t think you were a stripper.”  
He looked down and then up while smiling playfully,“it helps me be sexually active without being judge.”  
“Really?” he snorted.  
“Yep. So, whatcha want? Lap dance? Sex? Both?”  
“Both was an option?”  
“It can be for you.”  
“Why me?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why choose me of all the people out there?”  
“Come here.” he motion him to get closer towards him while using his index finger.

He walk over with ease and sat on arm rest. Noctis sat up and crawl towards him. Then, they were face to face. Their hot breathes were mixing together as they stared deeply into each other eyes. Noctis sort of lean in like he was going to kiss him. This guy was such a fucking tease.

“Because I want to.” he said hotly.  
“Both.”  
“What?”  
“I want both.”  
“Cool. Set down on the bed and get ready to cum for me.”  
“We’ll see about that.” he smirked.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Noctis. Noctis grab a remote from...he’s not for sure where. The music started and on came: Body Electric by Lana Del Rey. Noctis walk up to him and started to grinding in between his legs. Noctis grip his shoulders as he rolled his hips. He move his body like a belly dancer. He move his hands up in his hair and push his face into his bare chest.

Squall moan at the the pleasure he was receiving and licked Noctis’s pale pink nipple. He heard groaning from Noctis and smirk at the delicious sound. He felt Noctis picking up speed and soon the grinding became him riding his cloth length. He gripped his robe while sucking on his nipple.

“Arstals, Squall~! Why haven’t we done this before?!”  
“I don’t fucking know? Just keeping going! Damn, you’re really good at this! Fuck!”  
“I better be!”

He took the robe off and felt Noctis’s hands trying desperately take of his jacket and top off. He helped him and felt shivers down his spin. He licked his neck and took nibble on his neck and began sucking the tender flesh. He heard more moaning from the male that was riding him. He chuckled softly at the earnestly of his hands. He picked him up, so he would be straddling him. Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck and while thrusting him. Their hot breathes mixed together and gasping were heard from the two of them.

Squall tugged on his and Noctis’s pants to relieve the pressure in their pants. Noctis help him get them off and were discarded somewhere in the room. He gripped his back and fell backwards as his knees buckled underneath him. He felt a pair of lips on his and were hungrily crashing his. He return the gesture with his own force more passionately and aggressively. He always secretly lusted for Noctis, but he never thought it would happen.

He stuck his tongue in his throat and heard a whine, moaning like noise. He roll his hips with Noctis and felt him leaked a little. He blushed as he felt a wet spot forming on his briefs. He hungrily devour his lips with his. They both gasp for air as saliva roll down their chins.

“Someone is getting thirsty~” Noctis purred out every symbol.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Hmm, I do every night~”  
“Wait...what?”  
“What?”  
“...were you masturbating every night since you moved in?”  
His eyes widen when realizing he had just told and blush so red that tomatoes would be jealous,“eehhh...maybe?”  
“Oh my six! You totally were! Holy shit, looks like someone was even more thirsty than me.”  
“Shut up! It’s hard living next to a sexy beast like you!”  
“Ohh, really~?”  
He blush even more,“fuck you!”

He grabbed his face and kiss the living shit out of Noctis. He sat up to where they were on their knees on the bed. He toss his underwear in the room and soon Noctis’s follows his. Both were completely naked and were grinding into each other.

“Assh-hole.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Trying.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

The pick up the pace and grinding turn into hard thrusting. They aggressively kiss each other and held each by the waist. Squall’s loins were on fire, and he melted into Noctis and like that became one. Both climax together and collapse onto the bed.

“Hahah, fuck that was-” Noctis panted hotly.  
“Incredible?”  
“Yeah, how about round two?”  
“...whatever.”  
He laughed,“sounds good.”

Soon, he said that; Squall climbed on top of his sweaty body, and he leer at him with lusty eyes once more. He bit his chain and smirk at him. Noctis blush feverishly and somehow knew what he was saying and suck on his necklace as Squall let go of it. He lifted his legs onto his shoulder and lick the tip of his head and heard a sharp intake of breathe that made him smirk. He, then, began to slowly suck and sled his whole mouth on Noctis’s length as his hips jerk up with anticipation. He throat, suck, and lick the member as he blobs his head to create friction between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Noctis made a raspy sound and heavy panting as he continued to hold Squall’s necklace in his mouth. He tastes the sliver metallic as he sucks it with the content of keeping his moans down for the time being. He didn’t want to give this sexy beast of a fucker the satisfaction of being able to undoing him in his cool demeanor. Of course, the vibrating chuckle on his dick told him otherwise.

“Fuck it,” he thought to himself,“let’s give him a show then.”

Noctis thrusts into Squall’s mouth and made a low, sexual moan and groaning that made his loins on fire and set Squall’s head spinning. He could fell his muscles tightening and dick twitching for release. He didn’t want the sensation to end, so he grab his head and push it further downward, and he started to pick his thrusting up a bit. He heard a growling like noise from Squall that could describe a desperate and lustful want. He blush due to never knowing that he had an effect on the brown-haired man. He tighten his thighs that was around Squall’s neck, and he gave a cry of ecstasy and passion. He came undone in the man’s mouth; the white, hot fluid came out and into his mouth and some dripping out onto the bed sheets. He let go of the necklace and huffs.

“Hahah, you’re amazing...hahah...Squall.”  
He took his cock out of his mouth,“not bad for yourself.”  
“Not bad?”  
“Well...”  
“Fuck, get on all fours right now!”  
“Now, that’s what I am waiting for all night.” he smirked.  
“Squall!”  
“Whatever.”

He got on his knees and hands while his necklace was dangling from his neck. Noctis got into position from behind Squall. He slap his ass for being a jerk face to him. Instead of a hiss pain, he heard a quite moan of pleasure. He lean with his hand and put two digits in front of Squall’s mouth. He lick them throughly and made sure that Noctis heard the popping and slurping sounds from his closed mouth. He blushed when he felt another slap on his cheek and heard a ‘fuck that’s hot’. Noctis took his fingers out of his mouth and started to work the hole.

At first, it was hard to get them, but once he felt butt muscles relaxing, he spread them wide open, so his tongue get in better. He lick the corners of the opening and began to get deeper. He heard a startled gasp and then moaning came after. He work his way to relax the whole muscle when he felt Squall wiggling impatiently for him to enter his member. So, naturally, he pinched his side to tell him to wait for few more minutes. He heard a sigh and the wiggling stop. He press his mouth firmly to the hole to give him better access of his walls. He took his time to wet throughly, and once it was good enough, he took his tongue and began to position himself.

He grabbed his cock and slowly put into, now moist, hole and the whole length fix wonderfully. He heard a lusty moan from his good neighbor. He smirk while his ego flaring to a newer level. He starts to thrust in and out of him. He widen his legs more and grab hold of Squall’s waist to hold him place. He picks up the speed and strength as he hears the groans and moans of ecstasy and passions. Suddenly, he heard a ‘oh six’ and ‘shit yes’.

“Was he having organism?” he thought to himself.

So, he try to find the spot he thought that made him say those words. Sure enough, he found it, and Squall got louder after enough thrust in his corner. He began to pick up more pace and strength to get him to say more.

“Ahhh, Noctis, touch me~!”  
“Hahah, fuck that’s hot.” he panted.

He wrapped his one arm around his waist and the other he use to give him an hand job. He quickly grip the abandon harden member and made work with it. He push his thumb into his hole and quickly shakes it up and down while thrusting the same pace. He heard so many things about Squall, but he doesn’t think nobody has seen him like this before. If they had then he will be pretty pissed off. He love the moans of desperation, the groans of ecstasy, the heavily panting and huffing, and, especially, the movements of his body because he was making him go undone in front of him.

“Noct! Six, Noct, get me to cum! Fuck!”  
“What dd-do you think I am doing?! Fuck, Squall, you really needy!”  
“Shut the fuck up! And, go harder!”

He went harder and faster; he soon felt Squall and him climax at the same time. He heard an ‘ahhh’ from Squall and both of them flopped down on the mattress. He lick Squall’s seed off his hand, and he didn’t care if that was gross or not. He was and always be obsessed over the man next door. He snuggled into Squall’s side and admires his body. He felt being wrap by a muscular arm and found himself tracing circles on his chest. He look up from his view of his and into the misty, blue eyes that he fell in love with.

“Date?”  
“Friday at eight in the evening be good.”  
“Cool.”  
“Noct?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Who knows about this?”  
“Only you...now.”  
“Glad, you didn’t give me any hickeys.”  
“Same here.”  
“I don’t want to tell my co-workers that I just fuck the President’s only son.”  
He laughed,“they don’t know your bi?”  
“Whatever.”  
He laughs again.


	2. Cloud/Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer!Noctis and Barista!Cloud. Angst and Fluff all over this story! Lana Del Rey songs are used for plot purposes only. Noctis really didn't make them. Also, I will use them in some other one-shots too. XD

Noctis looked at the blonde, spiky haired man that was across the room brewing the tea; it would later be revealed to him as his favorite: honey lemon green tea. His father use to make it for him when he was ill or depressed from something. He saw him moving back and forth that always hypnotized him, unconsciously of course, and wondered how he got so lucky. It felt like yesterday when he thought he was better off alone. He was never good at making friends nor lovers; he was a nuisance to a lot of people growing up, and most of his childhood friends has told him in so many ways. Gladio had told people that he was never going to be a great man like his father, behind his back of course. Ignis sighed more than a few times a day due to his 'unreasonable' behavior and wanted to know if he will ever grow up. Prompto would ask him why did he always have to act like the way he did and still does sometimes. So, he, naturally, ignored them all and continued his merry ways, but he always secretly hated himself and ask himself the same questions: why wasn't he like his father? Why didn't he just take care of himself better? Why does he continues life when he just causes troubles for everyone? His life was a mess before he met the silent man in their kitchen. 

They met in his nighttime job at the coney island restaurant that he waited at; he was a waiter for a few years when he started college; he got the job to get the extra cash. Noctis was wiping down the counter table when he heard a familiar ding noise from the greeting bell. He look over and did a double take of the man who came in. He was wearing a leather jacket, rip jeans, and a blank, uninterested look on his face. He blush at the sight of the gorgeous man, but he didn't dare to talk to him, so he sent Aerith over. Aerith was a young woman that had beautiful pearl skin, olive, bright green eyes, and gorgeous hazelnut coffee hair. Which he realize was a mistake because the gorgeous man blushed at the sight of Aerith, and he felt ice in his veins and churning feeling in his gut.

"Oh," he whisper pathetically.

In that evening, his actions started a string of events towards the gorgeous man and Aerith's way. He didn't mean to hurt himself more, but, unfortunately, he did and the feeling hurt ten times worse than his car accident. The gorgeous man kept coming to the diner just to see Aerith, and they would talk all evening, and his stupid self would listen to the conversations, bits and pieces. He never learn his name, until later on, but he learn other things like: he was a barista at a cafe nearby, he doesn't like smoking, he loves animals, he has some friends, he's an introvert, and he drinks on some occasions. He felt like a stalker but couldn't help it. He slowly developed a crush on the man. The meetings kept going even when the boss got mad at Aerith for not working, but she always pointed at the fact that it wasn't busy and there was only four people here. Boss, real name Cid, always gruff at her straightforwardness but let it be. He never spoke into the usual conversation between the three of them, but he would listen to the everyday lullaby that made him tickle with joy because it was his muse of inspiration for his music. Everyday was the same: he went to school, he went home to relax before going to work at night, he listen to the conversations of those three, he wave goodbye to Aerith when her shift was over while her and the man went into car on the way to the bar, he close up the diner with Boss, and he went home, and then he repeat the day.

No one realize that Aerith's fact of never being busy would bit them all in their asses. It was raining that day on a July Monday, and the weather forecast said it won't stop until tomorrow, and it fit for that day. July was supposed to be joyful and full of warmth like the sun. He always wondered why people call the big, burning gases that was light years away- the sun. He wondered what it really means 'sun', and he looked it up once, and all it said the origin was Latin and Greek. So, he made up a definition for it: mother's embrace, and he always wonder what it felt like for a mother to wrap her arms around him, who loved him. He always wondered what a mother felt like in his life, however, that will never happen; it was a wishful thinking like always. That night he walked up to the diner, and the rain was blurring his vision as if someone was trying to stop him from seeing an ugly sight. What he saw shock him to no end, the diner had a foreclosure sign that read: FOR SALE. No one saw Cid again after the diner closed, and to him it was haunting because he never knew that the business was that bad. However, he saw Aerith around campus from time to time, but they never talk to each other. She was with the man, though, and never saw her without him. He would either carry her books for her, or he was smiling with her. He would like to say he was jealous every time he saw them, but this wasn't a romance novel, this was life. He felt empty and un-wavered by the fact that they look good together; he always does this whenever he has a crush. Instead of going after them, he would write lyrics and sang his heart out, and the songs were about the one time of innocence, but some reason they always turn out depressing. He always remember the conversations at night between Boss, Aerith, and the mysterious man. He will remember the smell of grease and ash of the cigarettes that came from Cid, and he will miss his lullabies that gave his muse.

He would walk away unnoticed, that’s what he says to himself. He continue to write in the journal of songs that made him remember of his, too many times, great escape. Maybe if he wasn't a coward then he could understand the void of emptiness in his mind. He wondered if his songs would reach anyone, and then, that day came...that day was suffocating and unbearable to stand. The clouds were rolling in a horizontal way, the day was filled with sad people, the gray vision in his eyes told him a story that he couldn't help but sing. He wouldn't have sing if he knew that a fucking scouter was nearby, and he always ask himself: why the fuck did I sing? He wanted to punch himself so fucking bad. He love to sing the blues and, now, he can't stop...never...ever. The scout heard him sing his song: Pawn Shop Blues. 'His melody was nothing like anyone has heard for several generations, now.' That's what the scout had said. The scout actually made him believe he had talent, and he actually pursue the music industry because of the fucking idiot in him. He didn't think it was going to be this bad...

He vomit his dinner from last night because tabloids said: he looks like a beer belly beaver! How did he ever made it this far? He wonder if his song Black Beauty sent people off in the wrong direction or was it Old Money? He always wonder if his direction was in the right path. He has stocks, millions in his bank accounts, yet the beauty was no longer in his favor. His sexuality was not in his favor, either; in his last concert, he wore a black, draping cloak, black, long waist skirt-pants that cover his legs and showed his waist a little, wore no shirt, and had golden chains draping him head to toe. He sang his favorites: Born to Die, Burning Desire, She's Not Me, Video Games, Dark Paradise, Off to the Races, Kill Kill Kill, and Gods and Monsters. He thought it went really well until the tabloids came today. He thought his muscles gave him his appeal but...now. He wasn’t sure if it’s true anymore. He didn’t know if it was him or maybe jealousy. He’s been in the business now for few years. He was on tour with his manger, Seifer Almasy. Seifer was supportive and hard on him when needed.

He gasp in pain as the yellow liquid came out of his mouth. He shook in cold sweat, and he chuckled dryly at his irony. He wonders how things turn out this way. His so-called talent was nonexistent anymore. He look in the mirror and saw the dark circles under his eyes, the blank, empty look, and his sweaty, pale face and dry, crack lips. He sobbed in hysterics. Where did that spark of life when he sang? Where was his muse? Where was his friends? Where was his love, his passion for experiencing new things?

He shakily got onto his feet and waver to his bed. He grab his book and wrote down the song that change his life: 13 Beaches. His message was set and stone. The cold dread of realizing his thoughts were enough to know this: he was more fucked up than usual. He cried and cried as the world was eating him apart. His soul was no longer innocent and no longer safe.

He was in his hometown for his tour. He was able to walk around before his concert. He walk to the street that he, somehow, remembers. He walks pass the bar at the corner of seventh avenue. He went up to Brooke road and turn left on garden street. He saw the old diner that was never bought, but it was demolished as he can see. He look at empty, sad lot, and he wondered what happen to everyone that he once knew while he was gone. After he went on his way to the city, his friends and him got into argument and never talked again. That one was on him...again.

He walked away from the depressing scene and went to the cafe. He never went there before because he was to afraid to meet the mystery man there. He walks in and saw the cafe was busy and people were everywhere. His stomach growls in pain, but he figures he should order a coffee at the very least. He walks behind a stranger that was talking excitedly about something, but he wasn’t paying attention to the person. He waited patiently while he was reading the menu to see the specials. He decided on a medium caramel apple spice latte. He heard laughter in front of him and...suddenly, a smack was heard. Well, the smack was him being slammed into and scorching hot liquid was on him. It hurt like a lot.

“Oh my-holy shit! You’re Noctis Lucis Caelum!!” said the black-haired stranger.  
“Ouch, ehh...yeah. Hi.”  
“Ehh, one second! Cloud, he needs a towel!”  
“Got it.”  
“Hurry with the ice pack!!!”  
“I thought he needs a towel?”  
“HURRY!”  
“Okay, okay.” a man voice said with anxious tone.  
“I’m so sorry about this!” he apologize.  
“Don’t worry about it.” he chuckled.

Then, all time stop as he saw, well heard, the barista from early. He never thought he would see the mystery man. While his eyes widen, the man’s eyes widen as well. He didn’t see the recognition in his eyes as he lay them upon him, but it was utter shock and awe.

“Zack, you spilled your coffee on Noctis Lucis Caelum?”  
“Ehhh, shut up! I know, man. I’m already embarrassed as it is.”  
“Here. And, here’s an ice pack.”  
“Thanks...”

He turn around and felt a wash of sadness come over him. He didn’t recognize him at all. He wish the ground swallow him. He clean some of the coffee, but his clothes was ruin. He place the ice pack on his right pec to easy the pain. His heart not so much, though.

“Err, so I wanted to wish you luck on your concert today!”  
“Uhhh, thanks. You going to my concert tonight?”  
“Yeah, we sure is!”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, Cloud, here, and my other friend and fiancée are going to your concert!”  
“Cool. Well, in that case. I give you VIP passes then.”  
“Ehh?!”  
“Yeah, so you guys have fun and see the behind the scenes.”  
“That’s! Thank you so much!”  
“Thanks.” said the mystery man.  
“So? Your names? So, I can my manger who to grab before the concert starts.”  
“Oh, umm, my name is Zack Fair. This guy here is Cloud Strife, and the others are Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart!”  
“Cool. See ya.”

He heard a ‘thanks again’ as he walk away. He breathe in and wonder if his ghostly appearance was even here. He walk with a empty heart and all he ask is to remember him...Cloud. He didn’t think he was this easily forgotten. He hated himself for feeling this way.

Nighttime rolled in and soon the guests were coming in left and right. The stadium was filled, and the tickets were sold out. He guess the tabloids from a few months back didn’t stop his fans from loving his music. He put on his black silk outfit he would be wearing. The thing was a flowing one piece that gave him a v-neck. He wasn’t allowed to wear anything too showy anymore after he lost so much weight. They didn’t think it was appealing to his fans. So, he had to hide his massive weight loss from everyone. He suck in a breathe and got ready for a show that hopefully will turn out great.

He came out of his dressing room and wonder if Cloud and his friends will be here. He walk towards the left side where the VIPs will be and saw girls and boys cheering as soon as he got close. He smile at them and sign there stuff while try not to get overwhelmed by his fans.

“Noct!!!”  
“Oh! Hey, Aerith.”  
“Oh my god! I can’t believe it! How have you been?!”  
“Ahaha, good so far. You?”  
“I’m engaged, so I’m great!”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, you already met my fiancé, Zack!”  
“Oh, right. The coffee guy!” he laughed at his small joke.  
“Yep!” she laughed as well.  
“Noct! You’re on ten!”  
“‘Kay!”  
“Guess, I’ll see you after the concert?”  
“Yep! We can go catch up on some beers!”  
“Sounds good!”

He quickly got on the stage and threw his arm to wave to his fans. The cheers sent an electric wave in the big stadium. The faces blur together and color merge together as he look to his audience. He sang: Body Electric, Young and Beautiful, You Can be the Boss, Ride, Radio, Hit and Run, and Blackest Day, and finally 13 Beaches, his new song that wasn’t release yet. Cheers roared and shook the stage, and he guess this was his best performance yet.

He was riding in the black limo to the Seven Haven that Aerith told him to go. It was the bar he pass on seventh avenue from before. He was talking to his manger about next month. Apparently, his tour was over and can go home after today. He was relieved about the information and hope he can now just leave.

“So, how old is your boy now, Seifer?”  
“Believe it or not, he’s starting baseball in his junior league.”  
“Holy shit, fuck my life.”  
He laughed.

They arrive to the bar, and both men got out of the car and told the driver to park by. When the driver was headed off, they entered the bar. The bar had low lighting, few wooden booths, couple tables and bar stools line up along the bar counter. He saw Aerith at the bar and was talking to her friends and...was that Ignis?

“Noct!” said Aerith.  
“Hey, over here!” said Zack.  
“Hey...um...how’s it going?”  
“Great, that was a performance to remember!”  
“Yeah, you were amazing!”  
“We were just telling Specs here how cool it was!” said Tifa.  
He suck in a breathe in a nervous matter,“you were...?”  
“Yes, they were. I must say I’m very impressed by you. You really grownup, and we are very proud of you.”  
“...we?”  
“Yes, we as in Prompto, Gladiolus, and me. Especially, your father.”  
“My father?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t he be?”  
“Because I’m a loser,” he thought to himself.  
“I guess, I’m just surprised that’s all.”  
“He loves you. You know that.”  
“Yeah, of course I do.”

The unbearable silence filled the air, and everything was awkward and uncomfortable. He made things uncomfortable for everyone like always. He coughed in his fist, and he try to get things livelier.

“Everyone this is my manger, Seifer Almasy. He’s made everything possible.”  
“Please, Noct here is the real reason. His talent is incredible.”  
“He’s just pulling your guy’s chains. Anyways, how’s everyone been doing?”  
“Well, as said as before I’m getting married soon!”  
“Oh yeah? How did you and Zack met?”  
“Oh, we meet at my flower shop business that I opened at the fifteenth avenue.”  
“That’s cool! So, how you met Tifa and Ignis?”  
“Well, I met Tifa at this bar, which I found out she owns. Cloud introduced me to her when him and me go to after my shift at the diner, remember?”  
“Oh that’s right, I remember that.”  
“Wait...you work at the old coney restaurant?” said Cloud.  
“Yeah.”  
“How come I don’t remember you there?”  
“Umm-”  
“He was always in the back, so he could avoid you!” she giggled.  
“Avoided me? Why?”  
“He-”  
“Aerith?!”  
“Oh sorry, that’s not my place.” she chuckled.

That whole night, they talked and talked. He drank so much it numb him to the core. His past kept haunting him no matter how much he avoid it. He was relieved that Cloud and her wasn’t and never was a thing. Cloud said he admitted that he had a crush on Aerith, but he was rejected because she didn’t like him in that way. Ignis works at the bar and that is how he meet everyone here. He was an idiot, but he was even more idiot when he saw Cloud again in next few months.

He was so shock seeing him that he just...well, he crashed his lips onto his and ran away. He couldn’t believe what he did and was terrified. He sobbed so much that he gained an headache. He took aspirin with his favorite drink: honey lemon green tea. He sip the tea and breathe out a shaky sigh. He stripped out of his clothes once he got home, and he wore his pajamas and red robe that he loved. He took his best not to overreact of the situation, but he couldn’t help it.

He heard a knock on his door and groan of pure laziness. He really didn’t want to answer to the jackass knocking on his door. He got up and went to the door and open it. He did a double take when he saw Cloud starring at him with his crystal, bright blue eyes and set stone face.

“Oh, shit...” he thought to himself.  
“What the hell?! You kiss me and then you run away?! Who does that?!”  
“Ehhh, I do?”  
“Well, it’s stupid! So, why the hell did you kissed me?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Ummm, how the fuck should I know, Noctis?!”  
“It’s Noct! And, here I do it again?! Is that fucking cool with you?!”  
“...what?”

He didn’t answer him because he crashed his lips on his open mouth. The kiss was rough, lustful, and so much more...and well that’s how they got together. It was really pure dumb luck really.

Now, in the present, they are dating for a year and two months and three days. He was too focus on thinking of the past that he didn’t see Cloud looking at him with concern. He blinked into focus and wonder how long he was out of it. He shook his head and smiled softly at Cloud. He silently grip the mug of his, he now realized it was his favorite, and sip it with utter grace. After, Cloud and he got together, Cloud found out about his massive lost of weight and put him on a diet, put him in a rehabilitation center, and he was sent to therapy. He thought, at first, he wasn’t worth saving, but Cloud change that.

He realize how cheesy that sounded, but he couldn’t care less. He loved this man, and he was more than ready. He felt a warm hand in his raven hair. He look at his boyfriend and smiled at his concern. He just shook his head and chuckle. He took out a case that held the ring that held his future and Cloud’s. He sat up and gaze into his eyes with such love and compassion in them. He open the ring case, and he was sure that this was he supposed to do.

Cloud eyes widen and stared at the ring for few seconds. Then, his face turn stoney, and he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, now. However, his lips turn upward and broke into big, warm smile, and his eyes gleam with tears. He look at the most beautiful person in the world and wondered if this was a dream. He heard a ‘yes’ and then kisses were place over his face and lips. Cloud took the ring and put on his ring finger. They shuffle closer in order to cuddle. Both men wonder if life couldn’t get any better than this. Little did they know, that in two years, they would gain two pair of small feet running up and down in their hallways.


	3. Squall/Cloud/Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barista!Noctis, delivery boy!Cloud, and bartender!Squall. Just fluff and whole lot of humor. Cloud is very clueless, but not Squall (sort of). Noctis is shy and a nervous wreck while being kinda oblivious.

Cloud was just doing his job at the moment like always on the cool summers on a Friday, and he was always known to be the on to be driving his and his edgy boyfriend's old, rust bucket of a truck. Squall and he own this car when they were able to afford it in their second-year of college. Squall is getting his master degree in business and financial, currently. While he just graduated in getting his bachelor's of business and marketing, he started his business a year ago that was rocky at first, but right now it was doing great. It was a delivery company that was name after him, Cloud Strife Delivery System. He works with a lot of companies, currently, that was great for business like the Herbs and Spices of Gainsborough, Turk Antique Shop, and the Scientia Coffee Corporation. Right now, he was delivering a two tons of coffee and tea to a cafe in towns square. He was listening to a soft melody that was coming out of his truck's old speakers, and he hummed to it softly. The light from the sun was kissing his face and was rising in the east to wake up the people below it. He couldn't believe that everything was turning out great for him and his boyfriend, so far. He came up to the cafe and pull into the back like always. He put it into reverse and slowly back into the back doors. He put his foot on the break and park it when it was a safe distance away but close enough from the double back doors and he sighed knowing full well that he was only one was strong enough to carry them in. He got out and to his surprise- one of the employees from the cafe was opening the metal doors and was ready to help him unload. He nodded his head in thanks, and the guy, in return, nodded back. The guy who came out was new to him, and he was wondering were was the overbearing loud mouth that was usually here. He guess this will work best for him considering the guy in front of him was pretty quiet.

They silently work to unload the truck and, less than fifteen minutes, they were done with the job at hand. He put out his clip board for the customer to sign, and the guy paused for a second and look kinda worried for a minute but then sign it with some hesitation. Cloud just smiled softly and cough to hide his laughter that was about to surface in his throat. The guy gave back the clip board and sheepishly rubbed his neck and his dreadful feeling was replaced with a great relief. Cloud always dreaded to go to the cafe because of the guy who manages it but today was easier than the others, unexpectedly. Cloud closed the back and started his car as the guy locked the door. He drove to the soft melody once again while he drove back to his warehouse. He bought his warehouse when his business started to take off and that was, now, about a year ago. He was going to get busy as the day goes by and most of the time, depends what the season is, this was his schedule mostly, but he sometimes gets a surprise at the end of the day, especially from Squall. He smiled softly as the thought of their house and puppy that was waiting for him.

Squall was softly snoring and hugging his white pillow while the sunlight was starting to peak behind the pale blue curtains. He moan in displeasure as the light hit his face, so he rolled over to get the sunlight out of his face and that was when his phone, pick the perfect moment too, went off to remind him that it was time to wake up. He groan a 'why me?' and got up and the sound of soft barking was heard. He smiled at the sound of the puppy's barking and got out of bed to see their puppy that was wagging his small tail and bouncing on his hind legs. His name was Booyaka because a certain someone wanted to name the puppy and well...rest was history, and if he was going to be frank, the name suited for the young pup. He walk over and scoop up the hyper-active puppy as he lick his face with his small tongue. He laugh while the puppy relax onto his bare chest and walk out into the kitchen to feed Booyaka. He pour the puppy food and put the small beagle down and walk to the cupboards to search for his favorite cereal (and yes, he does have a favorite cereal-damn it!). Once he found the sugary goodness, he pour the cereal including the milk into the clear bowel. Cloud and he lived together for about six months, now. He wasn't, at first, up for the idea, but a whole lot of people later convince him that he should. When he means a whole lot of people, he means Cloud, Tifa, Selphie, Laguna, Zell, Cid, Quistis, and hell, even Seifer. Of course, they were right and he couldn't be any happier. He look at the time and realized he better get going if he didn't what his ass handed by the crazy Professor Genesis.

Of course, Noctis was very much pissed at the fact his uncle would want him to suffer like this. He should of guess that he wouldn't tell him that delivery guy was his crush and then again he really didn't about said crush, so he shouldn't be blaming him for inner turmoil but someone should be really blame for his unluckiness, damn it! His uncle owned the Carbuncle Cafe and was the hot spot of the area in towns square, considring it was nearby the college and the bar down the street. His uncle name was Ardyn Lucis Caelum, and he was the poet in the family while his father was the big CEO of the technology industry called the Insomnia Electronics. He made most of the electronics in people's pockets and bags. As for Noctis, he wasn't into the whole 'you-will-get-the-company-when-I-die-or-retire-which-ever-come-first' thing, so the company will go to Ravus, his childhood friend's, Luna, brother, which Ravus said he will give him part of the company considering he was Regis's son. Uncle Ardyn didn't want the company and said technology wasn't his thing but literature and dramatic entrances was and always will be. So, here they were and everyone-he knew-already found themselves, but him. Right now, he was trying to survive his uncle's barrack ways, and he wanted nothing more to ignore the laughing behind him. His uncle was laughing his ass off when he found out that Cloud was his long-time crush that nobody knew...well now...his uncle, but that is beside the point right now.

"Oh my Astrals! How come I didn't figure it out?! I can't believe it! You, of all people, fell for the silent, stockish, young man that can't even utter a simple 'hello' or 'hey'?!" his uncle laughed on his ass.  
"Hey! He's not stockish!" he exclaimed in a high pitch, that cracked a little, voice.  
"Ahhh~, you're so pass the 'gone'. Our simple canary is so smitten~"  
The bell went off to signal a customer entered in the cafe, that was filled with his art work,"shush, we have a customer. Now, go back and do inventory or whatever, just do something besides teasing me today."  
"Aren't I, the boss, supposed to say that to you instead the other way around?" he snorted and mocked.  
"You will, once I actually give a shit about your status."  
"Oh~welll~" he, somehow got flowers, sparkled the flowers around his general area and sighed lovingly to mock him even more and snickered while he went to the back.  
"So, Squall? When is your anniversary?" said a man with a tattoo on his face.  
"Ehh, next month why?" said a man that was incredibly handsome and had sexy, husky velvety voice for his age.  
"Because Tifa wanted to celebrate your guys' two years!"  
He sighed,"don't. I am pretty sure Cloud and I will be busy that day. You know jobs and all?"  
"Oh, hold onto that thought this guy is staring at us."  
They look at him with annoyance, and Noctis just raised his eyebrow,"your order?"  
"Oh, right! Oops!" the man with the tattoo said while sheepishly scratched his neck, and the other guy scoffed while trying to cover his blush.  
"We like two coffees please!"  
He rang them up and gave their receipt,"here you go number fifteen."  
They thanked him while chatting away about the anniversary next month, and his uncle peaked behind the corner,"maybe, it's a different Cloud?" he said hopefully for him.  
"Highly doubt it..." he sighed while making their beverages.

Cloud got in late and was exhausted, and he knew that Squall was working a shift at the bar tonight in their friend's, Tifa, tonight. He would go there...but he didn't fell like drinking tonight. Instead, he decided to take Booyaka on a drive. He drove while the puppy was wagging his small tail in excitement, and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward. He look at the cafe he was at this morning and saw the sign: Pets are Welcome! He pulled up to a curb and decided to get tea and see if they had treat for Booyaka. He walk up to the still open cafe, and surprisingly, the guy was still here and sitting at the counter while reading a book. He look around the cafe considering that he actually never went in. The cafe had drawings of carbuncles, hence the name, and they were done beautifully. They look almost real and some were different colors and the backgrounds were done differently as well. However, one stood out the most and it was a young boy looking at a white, carbuncle that had a red horn and a red gem on its head. The boy look at the carbuncle with great sorrow with a painful look, and the background was dark but light was surrounded the boy and carbuncle. They look like they were glowing in the unknown emptiness and what look like the carbuncle was comforting the boy. He was so lost with the picture (and some reason Booyaka was also staring at the picture too) that he didn't hear the guy next to him.

"You like it?"  
He jumped and the guy blushed and sheepishly rub his neck,"sorry, about that."  
"Don't worry about it...you made this?"  
"Yeah, all of them."  
"They're really good, and if I haven't know they were mythical beings...I would've thought they were photographs."  
"Thanks! People tell me not to waste my time with art...well except for my uncle and father."  
"Well..don't...you got real talent."  
"Thank you, so do you want something to drink or to eat?"  
"Yeah, I would like that...thanks."  
"How about this fella? You want a soft biscuit?" he spoke to Booyaka as if he was an actual baby.  
"Woof!" Booyaka barked in a exciting matter.  
"I take that as a 'hell yeah!," he chuckled,"what kinda drink do you want, Cloud?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
His eyes widen disbelief,"I was in your class with Professor Jackass..."  
"Professor Jac-...oh...You mean Professor Sephiroth..."  
"Yeah, you don't remember me?"  
"No, sorry..."  
"It's fine! My name's Noctis, but my friends call me Noct."  
"'kay, Noct...can I have a green tea?"  
"Yep, it's on the house!"  
"No, you don't have to do that."  
"That's okay, my uncle won't be mad."  
"Cool...thanks."

They talk about their favorite movies, drinks, what they hate, and more. He was enjoying himself with Noct, and he wasn't sure how he could forget such a cool guy, but he guess that he was really busy with Squall that he didn't pay attention at that time. He really enjoyed how Noct like to play with Booyaka, his singing when he makes the beverages or food and he doesn't really seem to know he does it, his art, and all. He was very handsome too which he can say without being attracted to him. When Noctis sings to himself, he does it so softly that it lingers in the air and soon he found himself coming back almost every night to hear his voice and all. He would sit down with (sometimes with Booyaka too) his, now, favorite green tea and talks with Noct almost all night. They talk about simple things, and weirdly enough he would hummed to Noct's songs that he would sing in his home. Sometimes, he find himself drawing (trying anyways) carbuncles and was slowly starting to become really good at it. Noct made sure to never talk about his personal life, which he was thankful for, and he made also sure that there conversations never left outside those cafe's warm glow of beige walls. He knows that he should've told Squall about Noct, but he never, some unknown reason, did and became an everyday activity for him. He question the relationship between Noct and him sometimes, but he never saw anything wrong with it or out of the ordinary for him to be ashamed of it, so he continued to go and questioned why hide a friendship to his edgy boyfriend if there was no shame to it.

Then, one day out of the blue Squall asked: "Why haven't you come to the bar, lately?"  
"Huh?" It was simple question but a very good one.  
"You don't come to my work lately. So, I'm just...I got curious."  
"Oh, I have been going to the cafe...lately."  
"Why?"  
"Kinda...don't want alcohol, lately. You know?"  
"Okay, but you don't have to order anything, right? You can just see me and go."  
"Okay..."  
"...are you sure...you okay?"  
"Yeah, why you ask?"  
"Is that you're...acting kinda weird...lately."  
"I'm not, don't worry about it."  
"If you say so..."

He should said that he was just meeting a friend over tea and coffee, but some reason he felt...well weird if he said that. A cold feeling will come over him, and he would just push it down and act like nothing was wrong, so he couldn't feel it at that moment. He went to the cafe, once again; he heard the familiar singing that always brought a smile to his face, and he sat down in his usual table; it was the booth in the corner, so it was easy for him to get comfortable. He look around and saw a new art piece, and this time it was a carbuncle that was sitting on top of a lion's head while looking down, a wolf was sitting down that seem like it was waiting for something, the lion was looking upwards to see the carbuncle. The background was a woody forest and desert like background that suited for all three animals. He smiled at the art work and, probably, his new favorite artwork by Noct so far. He look as Noct came in with two cups of green tea and was beaming at him with a dorky smile that always made him laugh and smile fondly at the raven haired. He heard the bell ring, and both men turn around to see who it was: it was Tifa. The blood in his face turn ice cold and didn't understand why though, but he knew it was bad if Tifa was here.

"CLOUD STRIFE!"  
"Oh shit..." he heard Noct say.  
"Oh shit, indeed," he thought to himself.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SQUALL, OF ALL PEOPLE!!!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I track down what you were doing, lately..." he gave her a deadpanned look,"fine, today! But that is beside the point right now! How could you cheat-"  
"Wow, wow, wow! Tif, I'm not cheating! Tifa, this is my friend Noct. Noct, this is my friend, Tifa."  
"Hi..." he whispered.  
"Ehhh, hey...I made a complete ass of myself, didn't I?"  
"Kind of."  
"Sorry, I thought...well I thought...you know...with you not being at the bar lately, well..."  
"I understand..."  
"So sorry about this!" she apologized.  
"It's okay, really...we shouldn't tell Squall, though."  
"Yeah, probably for the best...see ya!"  
She left and Noct looked at him,"what hell was that?"  
"Don't worry about it," he sighed.

They continued their conversation from yesterday and something was different about him, yet he still didn't know or what it was. He look at Noct's lips move and saw the texture of his lips, and he thought to himself that they look really soft. He look up and saw his blue moon, sliver gun like eyes and his eyelashes seem to kiss his pale cheeks. He suck in a breath and realized that he fucked up really badly. A coursing river open his mind and all the emotions he was hiding and pushing down made sense now. His eyes started to roam the man's body in front of him and saw his beautiful pale neck and collarbone. He deliriously wondered what it would look like if the moonlight shone on it...with him being naked and as well as him...He, unexpectedly, rose up and said-more like shouted:

"You should meet my boyfriend, Squall!"  
"Eh?" He blinked in shock.  
"Like right now!"  
"But...it's late he could be sleeping...I mean-"  
"He's a bartender! At the bar down! The street!"  
"Oh...okay? Let me close up first..." he got up and look at him like he grew two heads all of sudden. He didn't exactly blame him because he would have done the same thing if someone did this to him.

It took Noct a few minutes to close the cafe and after he lock the door, he began to sing softly in the night and his voice smooth down his anxiety and the melody echoed in the empty streets of the quiet town. It made him even more mysterious if that was possible. If he had lived in the square and never knew Noctis, he would probably think the town was haunted or blessed with a lullaby that only the locals would know and remember. His singing had that affect on him and, maybe, the town itself. He grasp his hand and intertwined their fingers to squeeze his palm. He felt squeeze back in silence, and he was curious what was going through his mind at the moment. He didn't know his exact feelings for Noctis, but he understood one thing: he wanted him.

They reached the Seventh Heaven, and he let go of Noct's hand and already miss the warm feeling that course through him when touching the raven haired man next to him. Both of the nervous-wrecked men entered the bar and like always it was packed of college students and professors getting drunk on their asses. He heard booming voice saying last call and heard boos from the crowd in the bar. He shook his head and realized he really doesn't miss the bar that much due to the scenery before him. He motion Noct to flow him and went to the wooden oak bar where most of the crowd was parting ways and exiting the bar for the night. Noctis and he sat at the bar stools and saw Squall cleaning the back bar where the alcohol was located and heard him cussing under his breath about the customers tonight. He turned around and his face light up at the sight of him of being here, and he heard Noctis quietly singing to himself to ease his anxiety that was brewing in him; he frown and softly hold his hand in his lap. Noct just continued his singing and squeezed his hand and kept his head low at all times. Cloud guessed he didn't do well in big crowds like this, but he didn't move from his spot. He kicked himself for not realizing it and he should've ask if he was alright with things like this...but then again he too was always awkward with people and anything socially involved activities. Squall smiled at him and walk towards him and Noct was, but he frown at the sight of Noctis.

"You okay there, guy?"  
"...not...r-really..."  
"Hey, Cloud, take him in the back. He looks like he's going to faint."  
"Good idea..."

He gripped onto his hand tighter and guided him to the back of the bar, and he heard lots of shouting from a customer and Squall yelling to get out of the bar. He guessed that his well-whatever-his-mind-is-thinking-at-the-moment plan wasn't going so well so far and he sat down with Noctis on the sofa that was in the back room for the employees to rest while on break. He rubbed Noct's back and softly whispered in his ear and saying sweetly words to him. He softly place his hand on his waist and telling himself if this is wrong then doesn't want to be right ever because now he understand what his instincts were telling him to do. He really wants both men in his life and doesn't want to let go of these feelings and moments ever. He heard a shout from the front and was getting worried what was going on, so he look up and saw Squall walking inside and looked pissed.

"Great," he thought to himself,"just what I need a pissed off boyfriend."  
"Looks like the night is going to be cut short for today," said Squall,"so, how's he doing?"  
"Ummm, Squall..." he said nervously.  
"Hmm?" He looked at him innocently with a curious tint in his crystal blue eyes.  
Gods, he was too cute sometimes,"I want..."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Is that I want to be in a....poly..." he said the last part silently.  
Noctis eyes widen in disbelief,"what?!" He exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Squall said, considering he really couldn't hear the last part of the sentence.  
"I said...I WANT TO BE IN A POLY!" He put emphasis on the sentence.  
His eyes widen in shock as well,"wait, with who-?" He looked down at Noctis and raised an eyebrow with disbelief.  
"Yes, Squall, him...he...me...I have started feeling something lately, and I figured I face the problem with you and him together."  
"At least, you didn't cheat on me with him."  
"I would never, ever do that to you and you know that."  
"I know...I'm just shock."  
"Same here," Noctis finally spoke up,"I would never thought that thy Cloud Strife would like me back ever..."  
"You like me- him-?!" Squall and him exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yeah..."  
"When did this happen?"  
"I could ask the same."  
"I don't know when...exactly, but I just knew and...well...anyway your turn."  
He sighed,"ever since Professor Jackass's class..."  
"Oh, wow...that was long time ago..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Who's Professor Jackass?" Squall spoke up.  
"He's talking about Sephiroth."  
He snorted,"good one."  
"Thanks..." he whispered.  
"So?"  
"Huh?" They both asked.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes at them,"want to be in a poly or not?"  
"Well, if your boyfriend is okay with it then...okay." Noctis stated.  
"I just...confused when this happen...I mean you got to admit it's shocking...you never really talk about these kind of things before with me or anyone for that matter." Squall said honestly.  
"I know...but I can't deny my feelings anymore, and I don't want to lose what...we have and...I don't know if my feelings won't change either..."  
"I see..."  
"So, now I'm just asking you to give it a shot. Okay?"  
"...whatever...okay! Fine, let's do it. It might take me a little while to get used to...this. Alright?"  
"Thank you."

 

{Sometime later}

It really did took Squall awhile for him to get used of Noctis being around and it wasn't easy at first. Cloud didn't know if Squall will ever get around to the idea of the three of them...together...and it scared the shit out of them. Some nights, he would cry into Booyaka's fur and thought it was all over, and Cloud wasn't the only one either. Noctis would sometimes have panic attacks every time he saw Squall and knowing full well he would never like him like he did with Cloud and...tried to kill himself on a few occasions, of course nobody-until later on-knew about it. Shit, all he did was took the bullets out or push away his belts away from him; he felt guilty about never telling Cloud of his close counters of his demise but life continues. Of course, Cloud tried pushing them closer like he tells Squall to pick up Noctis from work or vice versa. They would do just that, but all three of them knew it was a silent walk between Squall and Noctis. Noctis would try small talk, but he would get short answers like 'whatever', 'yes', or 'no'. Finally, Squall came around and all took it was the singing of the phantom of the cafe that belong to one and only Noctis. Squall, first, fell in love with his voice, then it was his art work, his smile came next, and lastly, all. He fell in love with all of his personality, yet to Cloud and Squall Noct was still have a mysterious aura around that no one knew. How Cloud found out about Squall's love for Noct was the beautiful site he found them in. They were in the bedroom and making L.O.V.E-not sex-but love. He knows that it sounds cheesy to call it that but...hell it was exactly what it look like. Of course, they later found out about Noct's attempts to suicide, so they work on that too but finally they were okay. Now, the three of them are in a healthy relationship that no one can deny.

Squall woke up to the sound of singing and usually if someone had woke up then he would be beyond pissed. However, this person singing was the expectation and so was his other person. He got out of bed and softly walk down the hall to the kitchen to see the man, he very much loves like his other man. The three of them moved in after their year in the new relationship they were in, and they were glad they did because they can't remember what they were like before they met each other and prefer it that way. He was singing a song he didn't know, yet he knew the lyrics to the unknown song so well. He blew out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and he softly smiled at the man's pale, bare back. His voice could carry the sea towards them and won't care if it drift them away from this place. He saw Booyaka softly sleeping on the adult dog bed and guessed he fell asleep to the singing of the soft, smooth like whisky voice. He walk towards him and wrapped his arms around his pale waist and softly sway with Noctis. The phantom of him was always with them even though he wasn't dead, but his voice would always give them that affected and they didn't care because they loved him so much. They continued this way even in death and beyond.


	4. Squall/Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashier!Noctis and Shopper!Squall. Fluff and humor and some angst! Noctis is shy and Squall is clueless until he figures it out.

Noctis scan the candy bag as it rings up on the screen to his left. He continued the process for the other 72 items that the man was buying. At first, when Noctis met the man, he really didn’t pay attention to him, but seven more visits he really pay attention to the mystery man. The man was roughly six feet tall, he wore ripped jeans that showed his ass (and gave him a big boner on Friday nights), his low cut shirt reaches to the high-center of his chest that shows his tan skin and lion head-cross necklace, his neck and collarbone (Astrals, he would love to scrap his teeth and lick his gorgeous, sexy Adam’s apple) was so sharp that could cut mountains in half, he kept a straight face whenever he saw him but it just added more to his mysterious aura, his chestnut, short hair frames his face nicely, and his eyes were...gods, his eyes held the sea and answers to his craving need of...well, something.

He wasn’t sure what that something is, but he didn’t mind this feeling. He look up and saw him typing or maybe playing something on his black phone. He scan the last item and put into the bag with the other items. He push a few buttons to put the total cost plus the tax. The total came out to be five thousand Gil.

“Umm, the total will be 5,000 Gil, sir.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
He suck in a breath because damn that voice was setting his loins on fire,“you’re welcome.”

He gave him the money and grabbed all his bags, and he put them into his cart and was off to who knows where. He let go of a breath that he held in when the mysterious man spoke up. He put the money in cash register and closed in shut. He kneel down and covered his blushing face.

“My gods, this guy is too sexy that it should be illegal!”  
“Oh? Who’s sexy?” a familiar voice spoke above him.  
“Gods, Prom!!! Don’t scare me like that!” He jumped up from his spot on the floor.  
“Sorry, dude! I was curious! Whatcha doin’ on the floor for anyway?”  
“Don't worry about it. I was thinking about...well...you know.”  
“Oh! You mean that guy who sets off an erection in your pants~” he laughs.  
“Dude! Not cool! You know how I am!”  
“Dude, you need to chill! Besides me and the others are going to the club, you want to come?”  
“Sure, clubbing sounds like fun. Besides, it get me an excuse to get away from life.”

His co-workers and Prom and he went to the Chocobros Club on Seventh Avenue that was next to a bar called Seventh Heaven. Prompto and the others were at the bar and laughing at some dumb joke. Prompto always loved to go to Chocobros Club due to this girl name Cindy that always hangs out there with some of her friends. He look up from the couch he was sitting at and sure enough Cindy and her friends were here. Prompto walked over to her and waved her over to hangout which she did. He shook his head and sighed and wished that he could be at least be good friends with that mysterious man.

“Yo~! Noct!”  
He looked up and saw Reno stupidly waving at him,“hey, Reno.”  
“Whatcha doin’ all by yourself, yo!”  
“Eh? Watching Prompto making a move on Cindy over there, hahaha.”  
“Oh, yeah? He’s finally puttin’ the moves on busty, eh?”  
“Yep.”  
“Hahaha, what ya know? The blonde knows a few moves, yo!”  
“Yeah, I’m shock too. However, if it wasn’t for me, he would be stuttering mess still. I helped him out by making her laugh at one of ‘his’ jokes.”  
“So, ya led him a few?”  
“Yeah, what brings you here?”  
“Just my day off tomorrow! So, me and the Turks are clubbin’ and getting drunk off our asses, yo!”  
“That’s sounds about right. Well, I’m gonna go dancing. I’ll catch you around, Red!”  
“Alright, see ya!”

He walked down to the sea of sweaty and horny bodies. As he got closer, he noticed a familiar face. However, he continued to go to the stage and began to dance. He twisted and turn his body along with the rhythm of the music. He ignored the feeling that someone was watching him dance and continued to let the music move his body. He normally doesn’t dance with people, but he couldn’t help be pulled towards a body that matched his owned. He turned his head to see who decided to dance with him and couldn’t help but do a double take. He saw the mystery man from the market. He blushed and decided to roll with the events that laid out in front of him. He turned around and dance with the mysterious man’s rhythm. Once the song was over, the mysterious man motioned him to the bar with slight nod. He nodded and followed him to the two empty stools that were available. He sat down, so did the mysterious man with his tight shirt that gave him a peak to his muscular arms. He gulped with nervousness and wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans.

“Sorry, about that...normally, I don’t go to clubs much less dance.”  
“Really? I thought you’re pretty good.”  
“Thanks, so...want me to buy you a drink?”  
“As long I can lick it off you.” He blurted out loud.  
“Oh my god! Abort! Abort! What are you doing you, idiot?!?!” His brain yelled to his mouth.  
He chuckled,“sure, if I could do the same to you.”  
“Holy shit, he’s flirting back! Keep talking!” His brain yelled to his mouth.  
“You might have to buy me a few more drinks to get to that point...um, what’s your name?”  
“Hmmm, let’s keep that a mystery for now.” He smirked.  
“Gods, he’s so hot,” he thought to himself.

The night continued and drinks were being bought. The mystery man just bought a whole bottle of vodka that was a berry flavor (he thinks it's raspberry, but he was too drunk to taste anything). He was grinding into the mystery man’s pelvis on the dance floor while he held onto his hips and sucking his flushed neck. They both were dizzy and intoxicated, yet they could still dance their asses off. Noctis and the mystery man crashed onto the nearest sofa and was catching their breathes. The man sat up and grabbed the vodka and threw his black-leather coat on; Noctis was too drunk to notice him and saw the lights flashing in the ceiling. He blinked and wonder where is Prompto right now. Suddenly, he was up on his two feet and was being dragged to the exit.

He wanted to whine out that he wasn’t done for the night, but he was too exhausted and wasted to say anything, and he let whoever this is take him into the strange night. Noctis felt the cool, crispy air hit his face and sighed at the nice sensation. He breathes it all in and wondered where is his rational part of his mind went. Considering that he was letting a, perhaps, strange person take him away from his friends and wasn’t having a panic attack over it, should worry him to no end. He suddenly heard a engine pull up to the street where he and the stranger was at. He heard something like grumbling and swearing, but he wasn’t too sure.

He felt a hand gently sitting him down and rubbing his back to insure him for some reason. He lean to the touch, however, and kiss the stranger’s, now getting a clearer vision than before, neck and saw how sexy it is. He started to giggle softly while licking the neck and sucking the tender flesh. He heard a soft shush and felt his hair being patted. He pouted and whined at the treatment he was receiving. All he heard was a soft chuckle, and he then felt they were moving. He couldn’t tell where they were headed, but he hope whoever was picking him up wasn’t a murder. He held onto the stranger’s waist and put his head into the crook of the person’s neck. It took a few minutes to reach their destination, but finally he was let out of...a backseat, maybe? He still was a little daze from the multiple shots.

He, once again, felt the cool, crispy air of October (holy shit, it was already October?! Where did it all go?). He huffed and wondered how much he had drunk. The stranger took his waist and slowly guided him, must be the person’s apartment because no one in their right mind would have this many stairs in their house, upstairs. He heard the sound of keys jiggling and swearing. Now, he finally realize that it was the mystery man’s voice. He chuckled at his stupidity and couldn’t believe he didn’t realized it sooner. He heard a ‘finally’ and sound of door opening and then sound of closing and locking from behind him once he entered inside. He couldn’t make out what the inside look like due to the lack of light and how drunk he was. However, it wasn’t needed because he was turned around and his lips were smashed into the mystery man's own. The mystery man lift him off the ground with the bottle still in his hand, surprisingly, and was whisked away to the bedroom (he believes). The kiss was rough and lustful, however, his mind was too drunk to realize that he was having sex with a complete stranger. This stranger was a guy, this guy sometimes came to the store, the store is the only reason he knew or rather saw this stranger, and if he wasn't too drunk to realize it before he wouldn't have let this said stranger take him to the apartment. First, his shirt came off, and then his pants followed. Suddenly, he was being pushed down to the soft bed and the last thing he felt was him clinching the bed sheets and the white hot feeling in his body.

He woke up with a huge nagging pain in his head. He slowly sat up and blink his eyes to clear his vision, and he soon realizes that he wasn't in his loft nor Ignis's house. He look around to see if anything looked familiar and one thing did...well more like person! The mystery guy was lying next to him (naked he might add) and had his arm around his waist. To his horror and disbelief, he wouldn't have a thought this guy was a player and apparently a good one because he would have never slept with someone, especially a person who never gave their fucking name to him. He got out of bed and wince when realizing his stupid sucking ass was hurting, and he soon realized he had no recognition of what happen last night. Great, now he has no idea where he was or how to get home, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask this guy. He quickly got out of bed completely this time (ignoring his pain for the time being because he needs to get the hell out of here) and dressed himself so fast like hell just set out its dogs after him. Once everything was on him including his wallet and phone, he walked towards the door but stopped when he heard a voice that sounds all to familiar and quickly hid in the guy's closet and hid in the shadows of the closet that was camouflaging his appearance very well. He heard:

"Dude, Squall! Wake up!"  
"Fuck," he heard a mumble and rustling of sheets.  
"C'mn on, buddy!" the voice that now entered the room.  
"Prompto, it's too-"  
"Dude, what the the hell happen in here?"  
He heard a moment of silence and then,"shit...Promp, don't freak out, okay?"  
"What the fuck did you do?" Prompto said in a very serious tone.  
"I might of slept with that guy from your work place last night..."  
"You mean Noct?!"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why would you do that?! I told you to talk to him, not fuck him!!"  
"In all honesty, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't resist him."  
"OH MY GODS! Wait...I didn't seem him this morning...is he still here?"  
"Shit, I have no idea."

He heard butch of sheets rustling and footsteps and then more rustling of clothing. He assume that the guy -now, he knows his name is fucking Squall- was getting dressed, but he can't seem to comprehend why the hell they were so quiet. However, his questioned was answered when the closet was violently open all of the sudden. Surprisingly, he didn't jumped by the action and there behold was Squall with a scrunched up look on his face that he guessed was confusion, and when Squall turn to look at his hiding place, he closed his eyes. When he was little, Ignis would say that his eyes always gave him away when they played hide and seek. Luckily, he remembered those times and became a champion at the game, and it made everyone pissed because they could never find him and so it was forbidden to play hide and seek in his household. He didn't mean to make it less fun for everyone but it happens...he guess.

"He's not here..." said that fucking sexy voice that he can't believe he fell for.  
"Oh! Your other side of the bed is still warm! He could've left when I was in the shower. Let's go and find him!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he's doesn't know where he is and his loft his the other side of town. Squall, help me please!" pleaded Prompto.  
"...whatever."  
"Thank you." he heard a sigh of relief.

He heard footsteps leaving the room and the door shutting. Then, he heard their front door shutting and perhaps the lock clicking to signified that it happen lock. He got out of closet and realized he was crying. Crying of what? Betrayal? Frustration? Stress? Pain? Perhaps all of above? Fuck yeah, Prompto knew him?! Prompto told him to come to the club?! To what? Talk?! Yeah, right if that was the case then he would've pick a better that had no grinding and dancing involved. He quickly left the room and slammed the door, and finally, he saw the apartment. It was simple, but it had Prompto all over it. Is that why Squall didn't turn on the lights last night? He didn't want him to know that Prompto lived here, the fuck?! He had to get out of here and the more he stayed...the more the night was unwinding in front of his blurry vision. He rubbed his eyes in a furious fashion and walked out of the apartment. When he got out of the apartment, he was greeted by Squall leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Hey..." Squall spoke gently.  
"...Hi."  
"So...you heard that?"  
"Yeah, you guys are so fucking...argh!" he blew out a breathe of frustration.  
"...listen, I didn't know you...and Prompto was playing matchmaker which failed miserably as you can see..."  
"So? Doesn't change what he did!"  
"True...he should of just said the truth, but you shouldn't be hiding in people's closet, though."  
"Yeah? Well, I'm very good at it, okay?! I've been hiding for a long time of who I am until recently."  
"...wait? You came out? This year?"  
"Yes!"  
"What the fuck, Prompto? He didn't tell me that...sorry..."  
"Oh your sorry?! Haha, that's hilarious! Because I thought I should be apologizing for-!!"

He was interrupted by being wrapped into a hug and felt Squall warmth and his hands in his hair. All of these feelings came out a choking sob and soon a series of sobs follow. He heard soft whispers in his ears and both collapsed on the ground. He was cradled into his lap while Squall continued to speak soft assurances and a kiss was placed onto his temple and neck as he cried. They were like that for awhile until finally he stopped, and Squall called a cab and payed for his fare. He came to work and Prompto apologized for everything after a series of promises was made and everything was back to normal. Although, Squall only checked out at Prompto's cashier and not his. He stopped coming to his and was only there for a few minutes (though he always stayed for few minutes), and he never gave him a notice which was okay for him because it would've been weird.

He received a text from Prompto that said: meet me in 5 @ the burger joint XD! He just texted him okay with a shrugged and got ready to meet Prompto. He was there at the Cid's Burger and walked over to the hostess and ask which table for Argentum. She made him follow her and was seated to a booth by the window. However, he was greeted (once again) by the sights of Squall instead of Prompto. He saw the look of shock on Squall's face and can only guess his face mirrored his as well. He sat down across from Squall and thanked the hostess and turn around to face Squall.

"What-"  
"I'm guessing Prompto is at it again..." sighed Squall.  
"Oh my gods, he needs to really learn from his mistakes."  
"Tell me about...although...we can treat this as a...date?" Squall suggested.  
"Wait? Really? Me?"  
"Yeah, I meant what I said...I couldn't resist you...including right now." he smirked.  
"Holy shit...why not? We should put this on Prompto's tab, though."  
"You spoke my mind." he laughed.


	5. Sora/Vanitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret, forbidden lovers. Bad boy!Vanitas and Dork!Sora. Overprotective family is sometimes hard for Sora, so Vanitas helps in many ways...
> 
> Smut and...well, smut.

Sora peaked in the keyhole of the door and saw a heavenly sight. Here was Vanitas dripping with his graces and the droplets of water going down his pale flesh. Sora bit his lip to resisting his urges of touching himself. Sora watch the scenes play out in front that he only seen when his eyes were closed and his face morphs into complete bliss. He watched as the droplets went down Vanitas’s back and along his shoulder blades. Vanitas push his black-raven hair with his hand while dry his body.

Sora felt him harding while watching Vanitas drys himself. He almost cum at the sight of Vanitas slings the towel on his shoulders and rubs his face in exhaustion. Gods, Vanitas knew how to turn him on without even trying. He knew this wasn’t right, but he can’t help staring at the infamous bad boy that broke hearts and metal. Vanitas was friends with his brother, Ventus. He sometimes came over and crash on their couch. Despite being friends with Ventus, Sora got a lot of crap from his family to stay away from Vanitas. However, he couldn’t help but stare at the boy with scars, tattoos, and piercings. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little piece of shit.

Sora suck in a breath as he watch Vanitas big thick member face towards him. He covered his mouth to keep from moaning in delight. He kept watching Vanitas getting dressed for the night and quickly looked away from the scenery. He backed away from the door and went to his room quickly. Sora close the door softly and huffs out a breathe that he was holding. He heard footsteps outside his door and Ventus’s door opening and shutting. Sora sighed and crawl into his twin bed. Sora closed his eyes and waited for his desires to play out underneath his eyelids.

The next day came too quickly for him. He dreamt that Vanitas was hovering over him and thrusting in and out of his anal. He kept feeling the intense white hot flash throughout his body as both of them climax together. He blushed at the dream and couldn’t wait to get into the shower and ‘clean’ himself. He walked towards the bathroom to only crashed into a hard chest. He looked up to be greeted by a pair of vibrant yellow-amber eyes that belongs to Vanitas. Vanitas just raised an eyebrow and watched him as he struggle to get words out.

“S-sorry! E-excuse me, Vanitas!”  
“Hphm, watch it, nerd.”

He walk away from his lackey self, and Sora sighed and knew his inner desires were just that. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. He washes himself throughly to clean his cum from his dirty dream and watching Vanitas. He sigh as he touch himself and pretending that it was Vanitas himself. He gripped his harden member and jerk himself to release his hardness. He moan softly as he thought it was Vanitas’s mouth wrapped around him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud bang from the door and ‘hurry up, Sora!’ He blushed and quickly wash himself.

He waited as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. He rushed to the front of school and saw his two older brothers goofing off with their friends which of course includes Vanitas. He clenched his chest with his hand and wondered if he’ll ever find friends like that. He only two friends, but since they were dating he couldn’t say that they were actually like this. Ever since Riku and Kairi got together, they had rift between the three of them, and he was hurting even more so. Sora thought of himself as an average looking guy who had average grades. His brothers, on the other hand, were good looking, got great grades, great bodies, had awesome friends, and was very popular among their peers and probably older people as well.

He stood from afar and waited for their parents to pick them up. In all honesty, he rather spend his time playing video games instead going out all the time like his brothers, yet he didn’t mind having friends that would tease or laugh with him over stupid stuff. He watched as his parent’s car pull up and began to walk around his brothers’ group. Once he reached the black car, he quickly got into the car. He heard his mother sigh in the front and his father looking at him in the mirror.

“Sora?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How come you haven’t made in any friends?”  
“I have friends, dad.”  
“Riku and Kairi don’t count.”  
“Well, they should...”  
“Sora, maybe you should hang out with your brothers and their friends?”  
“Dad, I’m not leeching off of my brothers’ popularity because you say so!”  
“What’s going on?” Ventus asked as Roxas and he entered into the car.  
“We were discussing about Sora and the fact he have no friends.” His mother stated in a matter of fact voice.  
“Oh? Well, he could hang out with me and Roxas tonight? If he wants, of course." suggested Ventus while Roxas shut the door behind him and the car drove away from the old school that he should've set the place on fire along time ago.  
"Oh, he well." Their mother glared at Sora while practical demand it.  
"Okay..." Ventus gave him a sympathetic look on his face.  
He just sighed.

Later that night, he went to the movies with his brothers and their friends. There something that everyone should know...his brothers were always close to themselves due to the fact they are twins and all. So, they share pretty much everything together expect lovers because that would be weird. When one of them had friends, the other automatically had the same set of friends and vice versa. When Sora was little, his brothers were...well, they didn't like him at first. In fact, they hated him until their sixth grade and when he was in fourth maybe fifth grade? He was never good at math damn it! Don't judge him! Anyways, they were still indifferent to this day but they have gotten better. Naturally, the ride to the movies was them talking about something happen to them in their second period at school and something that Axel did? He wasn't paying attention until Roxas talked to him, directly.

"Hey, Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you so quiet over there?"  
"No reason..."  
"'kay..."

He didn't see the concern looks nor the frowns that mirrored their faces as they continued to drive to the movies. That's their relationship, and he really didn't care if it was too broken to fix. When they were little, he was bullied like a lot, and his brothers didn't even bother to do anything and once they finally did it was too late to fix it. They pulled up to the movie theaters and got of the car to be meet by the 'boy band' he likes to call them. 'Cause seriously? Have anyone seen such...a colorful group before? Axel, especially...However, there was a few girls in the group like Zion, Namine, and Olette, but it was mostly made up boys and what not. He sort of tense when he saw Vanitas goofing around with Marluxia. Although, he kept following his brothers to their group.

"Yo! Ventus, Roxas, and....Sora?" said a very confused Demyx.  
"Hey, guys! Yeah, sorry for the additional number, but our parents were forcing Sora to hang out more with people...well...ya know?" said Ventus while sheepishly rubbing his neck.  
"You volunteered?" chuckled Terra.  
"Yeah, without letting me having any say to the matter." Roxas scoffs and huffs out a breathe in a retort.  
"Don't worry, Roxas. You don't have to do this again." He snapped at them.

He didn't bother to let Roxas reply back because he was so out of there. He walked into the movie theater and buy a ticket for a movie he always wanted to see with Riku and Kairi but...well yeah, they were to busy sucking each other faces off anyways. The movie was about this prince who has raven spiky hair and three of his friends that goes on a road trip to go to an arranged marriage in some city, but the weddings is off because the Empire decides to attack and the treaty is off. He walk into the right hall where the movie was playing, and sat in the back so no one can bother him. He heard his phone vibrate in his pocket and decides to ignore it and watch as the previews begins to play. A few minutes later, he felt someone next to him and looked up to find a pair of yellow-amber eyes. He look up in shock and waited for Vanitas take him back to his brothers but to his awe and disbelief he sat next to him and decided to watch the movie with him.

A two hours and fifty-five minutes later, the whole movie theater was in tears except for Vanitas of course. Vanitas, though, look shocked at Noctis fate because no one predicted that he had to commit suicide to save the world and went through hell and back just to see his birth place in ruins and barely any life was existence at that point. He didn't aspect the jump scares, dark twisted story line nor did he saw the horrifying daemons either. Vanitas and he walked out of the movie with shell-shock face and teary face along with the audience that decided to watch this instead of the horror movie that people says 'it will make your nightmares seem petty to this.' Which originally that was Ventus and Roxas's group decided to watch...wait, why was Vanitas in there again?

"Wow..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Fuck, here I was bitchin' about going finding you instead watching Darkness Awaits..."  
"Oh, that's why he was in there with me..." he thought to himself.  
"Sorry, I just...my brothers are not...that nice to me even in their best days..."  
"Oh yeah? Didn't think Ventus can do 'mean', especially to you."  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"Ventus told me to go after you. Of course, he slapped Roxas upside the head after being an asshole to you."  
"Oh, well I guess you guys don't know him after all."  
He raised an eyebrow at the accusation,"the fuck did he do to you?"  
"...nothing..."  
It was silent for a moment but Vanitas spoke up,"you want to get something to eat?"  
"Huh? With me?"  
"Yeah, dumbass. You are the only one here at the moment."  
"Oh right," he chuckled,"what about the others?"  
"They can catch up."  
"Right."

They went to the burger joint around the corner, and Vanitas text the others where they are. They ordered two olive burgers with fries and soda to drink, and they talked about the movie and what was awesome, not that awesome, and what was disturbing about the movie. They discuss what they should of done with that last thing that Noctis said to his friends.

"I'm telling you! He should've said,'walk tall, my brothers'! Instead of 'walk tall, my friends'!"  
"Nah, too cheesy. He'd never like getting too close to people, anyways."  
"But not Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio! They were his rock and glue in that whole ordeal!"  
"Your such a dork," he chuckled,"if that was the case he should've said,'walk tall, my lovers'." He wiggled his eyebrows to exaggerate his point.  
"Eww! That'll be weird, Vani!" He laughed.  
"...what?"  
"I-I mean Vanitas! Vanitas! Not Vani!" He panic when he realized his slip. He called him Vani in his dreams not in real life.  
"Calm the fuck down. Is it all right if you call me Vani."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah, but don't call me that while the others here though. I'll never here the end of it."

Few days later, his brothers decided to bring him along to a party. He wasn’t for sure if Roxas wanted to him come, but Roxas reassured him that he wanted him to go and apologize his behavior at the movies. So, he decided that it wouldn’t be bad but he needed help with his wardrobe for the affair. And here they were in his room trying to find the eye catching outfit.

“How about this shirt?”  
“Are you serious? It’s yellow and...it’s out of style.” Roxas snorted and cross his arms.  
“If it’s out of style then why sell it?” Sora looking at him in confusion.  
“Because they know that people with no fashion sense will buy it like you, for example.”  
“Roxas, be nice. Sora, how about this black-sleeveless shirt with a low v-neck?” Ventus suggested.  
“I don’t know...I use that shirt in summer nights when is too hot to sleep...”  
“Well, now it can be your party shirt.”  
“Here, and wear these with your worn out jeans. Also, wear Roxas old leather jacket with the hoodie.”  
“Okay, I appreciate it guys.”  
“No problem! What brothers are for!”

He got dressed and Roxas wolf whistle at him, so he blushed at his bluntness and then laughed as Ventus slapped him upside the head. They checked if they had phones, wallets, and keys. They went out the door, lock it, and got into the car. They listen to Pretty Reckless and talked about who was hosting, the guy’s name is Reno, and how sick the party it will be. They also talked who was going to be there, almost the whole school will be there and made him nervous but his brothers assures him it will be okay. It took them fifteen minutes to get there and was greeted by a house with lights flashing and loud music blaring. They parked outside the house and along with cars that couldn’t get into Reno’s drive way. They got out and Sora clinched the jacket closer to his chest to cover his shirt.

He got to the door that somewhat keep the music from being extremely loud that it was. He got in and flinched what he sees. Boys was making out with girls or boys on the couch and vice versa. People dancing sexually and smoke and alcohol filled the air. He shuddered at all the biohazards that was placed in front of them. His brothers spot a few people in their group and walked over to them. He tried to follow them but the seas of bodies blocked his view of them...and he was once again alone. He went to a corner and pressed back against the wall to avoid social interaction.

“Hey~”  
He look at the boy in front of him and shudder,“hi...”  
“What you doing over here~?” He tried to sound sexy.  
“Umm, I’m trying to find my brothers...”  
“Oh yeah? How about you forget about it? And...just, I don’t know...hang out with me? Upstairs?”  
“No, thank you. I am just here to be with my brothers.”  
“Oh~ you a freak~?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry, I think it’s kinda hot~!”  
“Oh my gods! No not like-”  
“Oi, who the fuck are you?”  
“Eh?” The guy turned around to meet a pair of yellow-amber eyes.  
“Vanitas!”  
“Vanitas? Shit, ahhh I think I should go!” The guy ran away, literally.  
“Thanks, Vani...”  
He snorted,“no problem.”

He grab his hand and walk out the door, and he, finally, was able to breathe once they got outside. He pushed himself against the railing and suck in a breath to relax. He heard a soft chuckle and look at the attractive site before him. Vanitas seem to blend in the night that made him more dangerously hot and delicious. He blush and felt himself hardening. He coughed into his fist and try to ignore his ‘big’ problem. Vanitas must've notice because he felt him behind and pushing his body up against him. He felt Vanitas’s hardness as well and blush even more. Vanitas wrap his arms around waist and his hot breath next to his.

“Want to go somewhere more private?” Vanitas said huskily.  
“W-we can’t.” He chokes out.  
“Hmmm, why? Tried to save your innocence for someone else?” He chuckled,“oh, please. I know what you do at night when I stay over.”

His eyes widen in horror and dread filled in his system, and he turn around to face his nightmare that was coming true. He was met by a pair of lips that crashed his own and gasp. Vanitas use this chance to make the kiss deeper by putting his tongue in his mouth. He felt a course of emotions going through his body and couldn’t handle them all at once. He pushed Vanitas and saw the confusion in his eyes then it flash a angry red if it was possible. He ran past him before any interaction could be said. He stumble into the house and his eyes were wild and frantically look around for his brothers. However, he caught that made him home down a sob. The sight made his heart clinched and stomach do flips and flops in a bad way. He saw Riku and Kairi at the party without him! He wasn’t invited by them nor Reno, but his brothers did instead because they felt bad for him.

He couldn’t believe that his own two best friends didn’t want him around. He understood if it was dates, but a gathering big as this? He didn’t understand why. Why be friends with him if they were just going to be fucking each other and ditching him in the long run. He felt someone taking his hand and once again taking him outside. He watched as Vanitas took him to his car. He was push into the car and sat in the passenger side and stare at nothingness. He heard the car door next to him open and shutting. He heard a sigh and he can only guess he was raking his hand into his hair.

“Damn, Sora, I’m sor-”  
“How long?”  
“Huh?”  
“How long did you know I was watching you in the bathroom?”  
“...since the beginning...”  
“Oh...” he blushed.  
“Yeah...”  
“You mind as well know then, huh?”  
“What the fuck you talking about?”  
“I mastrubate at night when you come over...and...I know that’s disgusting...and *sniff* I’m so ugly!” He broke into sobs and his nose started to run.

He felt a pair of hands on his face and was turn around to meet a bad boy that didn’t look all that bad. He felt the lingering creases of Vanitas’s thumbs on his cheeks. He was wiping his tears and grab tissue from the glove department. He sniffed and hacked in order calm down. Everything crashed down all at once and he didn’t know want to do.

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it. I don’t fucking care about that shit. Mastrubating is normal, especially for people our age. You’re not disgusting or ugly. You’re fucking cute!”  
“C-cute?”  
“Yeah.”  
In took him a few minutes but finally he calm down,“...does the offer still stands?”  
“For you? It never had an expiration date.”

He gasp as Vanitas kiss and sucks his flush and tender flesh on his neck. He wrap his arms around his head and neck. He tugged his hair as Vanitas practically devours his neck and left dark hickeys. He moan in pleasure and hot white electricity flood through his body. He saw stars underneath his eyelids. He was pushed further into the wall in Vanitas’s apartment and tightening his hold on his waist with his legs.

His lips was feverishly and roughly kissed, and he gasp wetly and once more his tongue went into his mouth. Instead of pushing him, he open his mouth further to give him more access in order to explore his unknown. Vanitas gladly scrape his tongue in his walls and roof of his mouth. He moan and so did Vanitas. He was picked up by his butt and Vanitas squeezes his thighs. His loins were on fire and head dizzy. He was slammed down onto the bed and arched his back in ecstasy. He moaned and threw his head back while still holding the heated kiss.

They broke the kiss after few more feels, and Vanitas sat up on his knees while looking in his eyes that was laced with lust and warmth. He tugged off his shirt and threw it somewhere into the room. Vanitas’s body, to him of course, was intoxicating either wet or dry. That made it so hard for him not to bargain into the bathroom and just...let Vanitas fucking him on all fours and making him scream in hot ecstasy and continue until Hell freeze over. Vanitas caught him staring and slyly grin at him.

“Want to touch~?”  
“Fuck, yeah!” He said hotly.

He touched his abs and run his hands upwards to his nipples. He pressed downward and started to massaging his pecs. He watched as Vanitas threw his head back and moan at his touch. He grew harder in his lower region and heavily breath in huffs of air. He tighten his hold on Vanitas’s waist and grind into him.

“Oh fuck~! Sora, you!”  
“Fuck me, Vani~! Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk anymore~!”  
“Holy shit.” He breathes out.

Vanitas took his shirt off and attack his nipple with his mouth. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and shut his eyes while grinding into him harder to get release the pressure in his pants. He felt Vanitas’s own erection and felt it hardening as well. He moan as he precum a little in his pants. He gasp as he felt the cool air touching his harden member and open his eyes to see the pale moonlight hitting Vanitas’s own nakedness. He saw the thick, hard big member in person and wanted it in his mouth. He lick his lips and watched Vanitas smirk at him.

“You want to blow me?”  
He nodded harshly,“yes! Please!”  
“Gods, you’re fucking cute. C’mn here~”

He unwrapped his legs around Vanitas and sat up. He suck in a breath as he couldn’t wait to actually have Vanitas in him. He only dreamt of Vanitas of making him suck him while thrusting into his throat. He sometimes suck his own fingers and pretend it was Vanitas’s length and then he would thrusted into his anal and ride on the sensation.

“Go on all fours,” instructed Vanitas,“and suck it with no teeth.”  
He did what he was instructed.  
“Go for it, Sora. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if you’re doing it right.” He smirk at him.

He lick his member and put into his mouth. He throat the whole length as he heard a delicious moan coming from Vanitas. He started to bobble his head back and forth as he suck and lick on it. He squeezed Vanitas’s ass and push him forth to get him to thrust. Vanitas seem to pick the message and started to thrust into his mouth. He moan and the vibration seem to make Vanitas even more aroused. He felt the thrusting picking up and cause him to moan more. He throat and suck on him while squeezing his thighs. Vanitas gripped his head and pull him forward as he thrusting faster and harder.

“Fuck, this is hot~! Sora, I’m going to fuck your ass hard after this~!”  
He moan at the thought.  
“Shit, we definitely can’t tell your brothers about this!”  
He groan at the thought of disapproval of his brothers.  
“Fuck, I’m about to cum~!”  
He nodded to come.  
“Shit!”

Vanitas came and the white, hot and salty cum flood in his mouth and some squirt out of his mouth. He releases his cock when he knew it was done ejecting fluids out. He lick his lips and wiped his mouth. Suddenly, he was pushed down onto his back and into the end of the bed. His head was slightly hanging off the bed and gazed up at the man on top of him. His eyes shown a dangerously tint of wildness and lust was glaze over them. He felt shivers down his spine and precum at the hotness radiating off the other.

“Vani...”  
“That was fucking hot...have you done this before?”  
It was a dangerous question and he knew better than tease him right now but...later he will,“only did it once...towards myself...”  
His eyes widen,“gods, I really need to fuck you. Fuck, you been really holding it in, huh?”  
“Yes! Fuck, I’m so mess up! Just-”  
He was interrupted by a gentle kiss,“don’t do that...you’re fucking perfect...that’s why I love you...”  
He gasp in shock,“Vani, you love me?!”  
“Yes, so whatcha you going to do about it?” He had a guarded look.  
“Love you back, obviously!” He beam from ear to ear.  
He smiled softly,“there’s the old Sora. Gods, I miss your smile...”  
He blushed,“kiss me...”

He smirk at him and bend down to give a heated kiss. He gripped his hair and scrape he nails on his scalp. They broke the kiss, and Vanitas softly gripped his chin and open his mouth. He sticks his tongue out and so did he. Vanitas kiss his open mouth and made him turn on even more. They fought over dominance, but he didn’t last long and let Vanitas win. He moan into the kiss and was about to grind into him until he broke the kiss. He whined and saw the stupid smirk of his.

He lowered his head to his lower regions and blushed as he felt Vanitas put his mouth and suck on his flushed and sweaty flesh on his thigh. Vanitas spread his legs and practically attack his entrance with his tongue. He moan as Vanitas open his anal hole to get ready for his length. He moan and was threw his head back and a loud moan to follow. He felt two fingers on his lips and open his mouth to suck on them. He lick them throughly and covered them with his saliva. He pulled them out and soon found them in his ass. He felt them going in and out of him. Vanitas scissored him and moan and groan louder as he could feel himself in bundles of pleasure throughout his body. He then scream in ecstasy as Vanitas entered in him.

“V-Vani!”  
“Scream louder, Sora.”  
“VANI, FUCK ME! PLEASE!”  
“Fuck, that’s what I want to hear!”

He thrusted in and out of him as hard and fast as he can. He scream, moan, and groan as Vanitas kept his thrusting and hit his prostate. He dug his nails into his back and clawed the pale flesh. He heard so many swear words in his life as they tried to reach their climax. He felt Vanitas sucking and biting his neck trying to give him even more hickeys that were basically black now. He moan even louder as their bodies basically became one. Their hot breaths mix into the other and so did the beads of sweat coming off their bodies. They were in complete bliss and in their high. Vanitas grip his length and handle it with care. He move it up and down along his abs. He wetly gasps and felt them coming. His breathes became labor and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh fuck~!!”  
“Ahhhh~!!! Vani~!!!”  
“Sora~!”

They climax together, and Vanitas collapse on top of him. Their breathes tingled onto their fleshed bodies. Vanitas pulled out and grab his limp body. He wrapped his arms his shoulders and gently kiss him. Vanitas kiss him back and gently place him down to the other end of the bed where the pillows were. He soon collapsed next to him once more and placed his forehead upon his. They tangled their legs together and wrapped their arms each other shoulders. They gaze at each other with love, understanding, and joy filled in. Both boys understood that no one should know about this. Overprotective brothers were one thing but the whole school knew...Sora would be target for the wrong reasons, so they decided to be secret lovers.


	6. Squall/Noctis/Cloud & Sora/Vanitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat humor enjoy!

[Sora create group chat]  
[Sora added Ventus]  
[Sora added Roxas]  
[Sora added Xion]  
[Sora added Vanitas]  
[Sora added Lea/Axel]  
[Sora added Aqua]  
[Sora added Terra]  
[Sora added Leon/Squall]  
[Sora added Cloud]  
[Sora added Noctis]  
[Sora added Kairi]  
[Sora added Riku]

Riku: why were we last to be added???  
Sora: vani was hard to convince to add. just be glad okay!  
Vanitas: fuck I regret my choice of adding these fuckers...  
Aqua: language! VEN COVER YOUR PHONE!!!  
Ventus: I’m a big boyyy!!!  
Vanitas: unfortunately...  
Ventus: hey!  
Leon/Squall: Why were we added?  
Sora: whats up w/ the formal speech??? lol thought be fun to see the three of you batter like old married people  
Noctis: 😴  
Cloud: ahdudhxkkdkd!!????  
Sora: Cloud???  
Leon/Squall: He doesn’t know how to use a phone. Much less a gummiphone...  
Vanitas: fuck im rip😂  
Roxas: holy shit, no one is going to address that Noct is sleeping rn?  
Xion: he is???  
[Lea/Axel change name to HotFucker]  
HotFucker: how the hell is he texting then?????  
Leon/Squall: His agmier (that’s how you spell it, right?) sometimes does this...I don’t know how it works...  
Cloud: okay, I think I got the hang of txting...  
Terra: ah! He lives 😂  
[Vanitas change name to EmptyBitch]  
EmptyBitch: there much better  
Aqua: not argue w/ username

[Noctis change name to KingofFishing]  
HotFucker: how????  
[Aqua change name to MasterH2O]  
MasterH2O: agmier???  
KingofFishing: no I’m awake this time  
[KingofFishing change Leon/Squall name to SexyLion]  


SexyLion: The fuck?!  
Cloud: nicccce 😏  
[KingofFishing change Cloud name to TopForever]  
TopForever: nice one babe  
SexyLion: omg!!!! There are children on here!!  
[EmptyBitch change Sora name to LolitaSky]  
LolitaSky: hey!!!  
EmptyBitch: wut?  
LolitaSky: I’m not Lolita!!!!!! 😡😡😡  
EmptyBitch: plz in bed says otherwise lol  
Riku: ewwwww  
Kairi: whatta about Naminé????  
LolitaSky: she doesn’t have a phone yet for some reason???  
EmptyBitch: What do you mean ewww???  
MasterH2O: stop tainting Ven!!!!  
[Ventus change name to HeartHogging] MasterH2O: why????  
HeartHogging: b/c 😋  
LolitaSky: 😂  
EmptyBitch: 😑  
[Roxas change name to Angry_Somebody]  
Angry_Somebody: pfft cheesy  
HeartHogging: 😝  
[Xion change name to Rememberbitch]  
Rememberbitch: dont be mean  
HotFucker: 😂  
SexyLion: I need new friends...  
Riku: that make both of us  
LolitaSky: hey!!!  
[Kairi added Naminé{ Naminé: finally got a phone!!!  
LolitaSky: yay!!!  
[Naminé change name to WhiteWitch]  
WhiteWitch: this chat needs a name  
[HotFucker change the chat name to Fuck Normua]  
LolitaSky: Normua????  
KingofFishing: I feel like I got daggers behind me when reading that name lol  
SexyLion: father???  
TopForever: why I feel my hair itching for???  
HotFucker: hes the blame for this bs  
EmptyBitch: how?? me topping every position when having sex w/ Sora????  
HotFucker: ewww god no!!!!  
WhiteWitch: 😂😂😂  
MasterH2O: omg plz don’t say that...  
Riku: ok I’m out!  
[Riku left Fuck Normua]  
Terra: and he left...  
[Kairi change name to PrincessHearts]  
[PrincessHearts change Riku name to Saltybitch]  
EmptyBitch: 😂👍  
PrincessHearts: he’s just salty  
LolitaSky:wut???  
Angry_Somebody: wow  
LolitaSky: ?????  
EmptyBitch: dont worry babe  
KingofFishing: riku is a salty boi  
TopForever: lmao  
Terra: I feel left out...  
[MasterH2O change Terra name to Earthboi]  
Earthboi: Thanks!  
MasterH2O: ☺️  
HeartHogging: sooo u and Vanitas is together????  
LolitaSky: yep!!! Love him😚  
EmptyBitch: 😳  
Angry_Somebody: more like: 🥴  
EmptyBitch: 🤬fuck off bitch!!!  
Angry_Somebody: lets go then!!! 😡  
EmptyBitch: fine!!!

[EmptyBitch left Fuck Normua]  
[Angry_Somebody left Fuck Normua]  


PrincessHearts: oh boi...  
WhiteWitch: should we???  
KingofFishing: nah  
SexyLion: let them fight  
LolitaSky: 🤣  
HeartHogging: ya know ur bf is fighting ur other half right???  
LolitaSky: ugh fine😑  
[LolitaSky left Fuck Normua]  
MasterH2O: omg this chat name  
HotFucker: 😂  
Rememberbitch: axel...  
HotFucker: wut???  
Rememberbitch: nothing  
TopForever: all this talk about fucking and sex is making me horny...Noct Leon???  
KingofFishing: I’m down  
[KingofFishing left Fuck Normua]  
SexyLion: why not...  
[SexyLion left Fuck Normua]  
[TopForever left Fuck Normua]  
HotFucker: I should go too  
[HotFucker left Fuck Normua]  
Earthboi: ehhh we should all go huh??  
HeartHogging: ya I want to see the fight!!!

[Earthboi left Fuck Normua]  
[HeartHogging left Fuck Normua]  
  
MasterH2O: I should make sure these idiots doesn’t kill each other...  
[MasterH2O left Fuck Normua]  
PrincessHearts: gurls???  
WhiteWitch: ya?  
Rememberbitch: wut sup?  
PrincessHearts: shopping want to go???  
Rememberbitch: I’m down  
WhiteWitch: sure!  
[PrincessHearts left Fuck Normua]  
[Rememberbitch left Fuck Normua]  
[WhiteWitch left Fuck Normua]


End file.
